My Personal Bird Oneshot
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: I upgraded ny bird to a more unique breed and here's a little shot on her Eevee song (c) Random Encounters
It was a typical busy morning in a pet shop a couple streets from the Blu Bird Sanctuary when its local pets are being adopted by humans as usual. And as usual, there are still the animals that haven't been adopted; Some haven't been for ages and clearly gave up hope. All animals, birds and fish alike surrendered and could only let the humans choose as they either lie away or pretend that nobody is there.

The only pet shop animal that went on wanting an owner so badly is a young Carolina Parakeet of sixteen months and she is very eager to get out of the cage and into the open world…

Perhaps a little too eager

Fionna has seen many humans come to the 'Pets of Rio' to buy someone out or purchase pet needs and she's seen many from a naughty child to old people looking for a young furry companion. And she also watches TV unlike the cockatiels or budgies she had as nextdoor neighbours who would squawk and tuck their heads away from the human idiot box. Being the macaw with humanized attitude, Fionna is often let outside to perch beside the counters to be close to the humans in charge and also alert if any customers arrive.

And eating oatmeal and drinking soda isn't the only thing Fionna does close to the humans. She also reads, gets hard-to-reach objects and most unusually, watch tv. At most, the Carolina Parakeet would perch in front of the tv and happily watch whatever is on. Musicals with humans and their pets caught her interest at most and she was often thralled by the songs and talents forcased by the pets and humans. "They're lucky…" she sighed glumly. "Now I want an owner even more! An owner that can be my best friend… forever,"

Her thoughts were then interrupted when the chimes of the door opening sounded and made her squawk happily. 'Yay! Now's my chance!' She rejoiced and quickly preeened herself before showing up to the humans. It was a young man with his wife coming to purchase a pet and Fionna was eager to be that pet to be taken home. 'If I manage to persuade them, then the chance of them getting me is increased by 15%! Gotta make myself presentable!' Fionna gave a short chirp and stoop upright to the humans; the couple looking at her in interest. "My good gracious! A Carolina Parakeet! I thought those birds are extinct!" The man turned to his partner. "What do you think of this one dear? This Carolina could be the VERY last of its kind! Think about it! We can make fortunes from roadshows out of this bird!"

The woman frowned. "I'm not sure Gerald…" She looked skeptical. "Do they come in blue? With yellow bellies and underwings?" This made Fionna feel a twinge of disappointment. Sure this couple is looking for a macaw but… They're looking for a BLUE AND GOLD macaw, not a parakeet or her breed.

And everybird knows there's a major diff between Parakeets and Macaws

Her lower eyes twitched but she quickly snapped out. The couple was ready to move on to the other birds but Fionna is gonna do whatever to change the minds of those modern-day primates… and an idea came to her mind! Maybe she doesn't have to be a Carolina Parakeet! Maybe… she can change into a macaw! Okay too farfetched. She knows all about feather-dying and attitudes of bird species so…

Fionna squawked loudly and flew off to land in front of the pair; standing in an upright posture and doing a short cough before looking at the humans.

 _I'm a keet, but I'm no average girl_

 _There's nobird like me in this Amazon world_

The man and woman's eyes widened. This Carolina can sing?!

 _So will you choose me come and give me a whirl_

 _I'll be your... Spix! Your Scarlet! Your Military!_

 _They say a parakeet's a human's best friend_

 _A bird of silky bright fluff_

 _You can dress me in your favourite trend_

 _Be it reggae, cute, or other stuff_

 _My feathers change to almost anything_

 _The perfect chick for your flick!_

 _Use some paint! Use some dye!_

 _And you know I never lie!_

 _Then you'll see! That I can be!_

 _WHATEVER YOU NEED ME TO BE!_

 _Some like it red, Some like it blue!_

 _Some love my plume- It's yours to change!_

 _Color me cockatoo- Oh sure, why not?_

 _I'll satisfy your needs, No matter how strange..._

The woman's skeptic expression remained stoic and uninterested much to her husband's dismay

 _So choose my colour! You can 'greenwing' me!_

 _I guarantee I'm your kind!_

 _And I..._

 _May like Barn-owl , That's if you don't mind and I_

 _Enjoy yellow and blue on my wings_

 _Come on and cage me; I'm your dream bird come true!_

 _I got a lot of Intelly-quotient!_

 _I need some feeding, not some breeding_

 _I'm the birdie that you're needing!_

 _I'll be your peregrine_

 _I'll be your blue and gold!_

 _I'll be... Whatever you need me to be!_

Just when she finished singing the last note, Fionna opened an eye to see if her little song of persuasion has dug in to the humans. The man was clearly into this singing bird and looked at his wife pleadingly. "What other bird can sing like this one does?" He asked with a pleading tone. The woman shook her head and strutted off, dragging the man behind her. "When I say that I wanted a blue and gold macaw, I mean it!" She stomped off and the doors slammed with a louder bellchime.… leaving a disappointed Carolina Parakeet behind.


End file.
